Alice in Wonderland
Plot The episode begins when Whyatt gets a toy that blows bubbles. Princess Pea arrives, and tries to remember that she has a tea party to go to with her princess friends. However, when she was having too much fun playing with the bubbles with Whyatt, she was too late for the tea party! Whyatt calls them and the group meets up at the Book Club where Whyatt puts the super duper computer onto the main frame, then Princess explains to the other friends that she was having so much fun playing with the bubbles, that she was out of time for the tea party. Then, Princess Pea then uses her magic to bring down the book, but it's upside down! Princess Pea did that by accident, so she flips it rightside-up, and they realize they'll have to go into the book, "Alice In Wonderland". They transform into the super readers after that. Then they fly into the book, coming to a silly looking land. Super Why begins to read the sentences, "Alice saw a white rabbit, then she finds out that he is late for the Mad Hatter's tea party." Just like Princess Presto! They, soon, find Alice explaining that she saw a white rabbit rushing by. When they find the rabbit, they follow him. The rabbit jumps down a hole on the ground, then Alice and the Super Readers slide down behind him. The hole leads them to the White Rabbits room, which is upside down. Alice and the Super Readers fall to the ceiling, however, the rabbit remains standing upside down, and playing with his blocks. Alice reminds him that he will be late for the Hatter's tea party, so when he finds out, he rushes to another room. Then they cannot figure out which door he went to, to get outside, so Alpha Pig helps out. When they go into the K room, which is not yet the room he is in, the floor bounces. Then when they go inside the L room, it is raining inside. The rabbit is still not found. Then when they go to the R room, they finally found White Rabbit! he leads the four heroes and Alice to the outside. The White Rabbit spots some roses across the bridge, so he goes to them. He plays ring-around-the-rosie with the roses, however, Alice reminds him that he will be late for the Hatter's tea party. He rushes past to try to get there, but the super readers and Alice couldn't reach the rabbit in time, because the Queen of Hearts and her card guards block their path. Princess Presto helps out. She spells the word "FALL" to make the queen and her Card Guards to fall. they went past the queen and her card guards, and they find the white rabbit looking at the clock, realizing he is late. When he arrives to the Hatter's tea party, he is late! He says that it says so in his story book: "The white rabbit is late for the tea party." Super Why helps out! He changes "late" to "on time"! Then when white rabbit arrives to the tea party, he is not late! The super readers have saved the day. Then, the super readers say goodbye and get back to the book club. The super story answer is CLOCK, because a clock will be what keeps Princess Pea from being late. She has a playdate with Red Riding Hood, so she brings her clock and goes to her house. Princess Pea is right on time! Thanks to her clock, she won't be late again. Quotes Oh, dear, oh, dear! I'm late! Trivia This is the first time where a super reader actually cries. (You can barely hear her since she's sobbing quietly). Goofs When the White Rabbit goes to play ring-around-the-rosie with the roses, Wonder Red is appeared with an animation loop, until they run before being trapped by the queen and her card guards, as shown in this particular video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCOxh1E76S8 Alice in Wonderland Alice in Wonderland Alice in Wonderland Category:Episodes Category:Crying Category:Princess Pea Eps Category:Season 1